Editando tu memoria
by TheCandyRusher
Summary: Cuando Kendall pierde la memoria, solo queda una esperanza para el. Y es usar la máquina nunca antes utilizada por los humanos. ¿Saldrá todo bien? Ó ¿Habrá algunas complicasiones? Lean y descúbranlo.
1. Chapter 1

Editando tu memoria.

Carlos, James, Logan y Jenifer Knight estaban sentados en la sala de espera de un hospital.

-¿Dónde está Katie? –James miró a su alrededor buscando a la hermanita de Kendall.

-Está en Palm Woods, le dije que no viniera, por el momento –respondió la Sra. Knight.

-¿Cómo creen que estará ahora? –preguntó Carlos mirando a los que estaban ahí presentes.

-Pues esperemos que esté bien –dijo James con la mirada hacia el suelo-. La verdad es que ya lo extraño.

-También yo lo extraño ¿Ahora quién será nuestro líder? –se preguntó Logan con tristeza.

-Chicos, díganme que sucedió –pidió Jenifer Knight intentando no llorar.

-¡Fue culpa de Carlos! –exclamó James mirando al recién nombrado.

-¡No es así, fue culpa de todos! –se defendió el más bajito algo molesto.

-¡Sin pánico! Debemos resolver bien esto porque Kendall así lo habría hecho –Logan alzó la voz dirigiéndose a sus dos amigos.

-Creo que tú podrías ser nuestro nuevo líder –murmuró James.

-Nunca habrá nuevo líder porque Kendall estará bien ¡Entiéndanlo! –Logan comenzaba a desesperar.

-¡Chicos, díganme de una buena vez qué ocurrió! –pidió impaciente la señora Knight.

-Bueno, lo que sucedió fue que… -a Carlos se le formó un nudo en la garganta.

-Yo lo diré. Lo que sucedió fue que estábamos jugando hockey en una zona inadecuada, y cuando Carlos lanzó el disco Kendall intentó alcanzarlo pero resbaló y se golpeó la cabeza con el hielo…

-Pero fue idea de todos jugar en ese lugar –dijo Carlos interrumpiendo a Logan.

La sra. Knight iba a comenzar su sermón de accidentes pero en ese momento llegó una enfermera.

-¿Familiares de Kendall Knight? –preguntó mirándolos.

-Sí, somos nosotros -contestó Logan.

-Síganme.

-Los chicos y la sra. Knight se levantaron de sus asientos con algo de temor, la enfermera no mostraba signos de buenas noticias.

Carlos miró con detenimiento a la joven enfermera, vestida de blanco y con semblante alegre, no obstante su expresión rebelaba lo contrario, era como escuchar hablar a una persona contenta con voz triste.

La siguieron por barios pasillos y zonas del gran hospital, hasta que llegaron al área de traumatología.

James miró nervioso la puerta de la habitación, donde un doctor los esperaba con cara seria y mirada cansada.

El doctor de no más de 30 años los recibió intentando transmitir tranquilidad, ya que ellos la necesitarían mucho después de la noticia que les daría. Les ofreció asiento frente al gran escritorio de metal y luego él mismo se sentó frente a ellos.

Tomó una bocanada de aire y habló.

-Bien chicos, necesito que hagan todo lo posible para no alterarse por lo que les voy a decir, ya que se trata de…

-Kendall, lo sabemos –interrumpió Carlos, la sra. Knight lo miró fulminantemente causando que el latino se sonrojara de la vergüenza.

-Un caso grave y diferente a los que alguna vez he manejado o asistido –continuó el médico-. Necesito tranquilidad por parte de ustedes.

Todos asintieron con la cabeza.

-Kendall Knight perdió la memoria –dijo sin más.

Carlos sintió como su mundo se rompía en mil pedazos, no podía creer que su mejor amigo lo olvidara, no quería que su líder dejara de ser su líder. Miró al doctor apretando los ojos para evitar que las lágrimas salieran, pero no resultó.

James respiró hondo intentando calmarse, no quería creer lo que había escuchado, pensaba que todo era un mal sueño y que pronto despertaría.

Logan sintió un dolor agudo en el corazón, estaba desesperado y devastado, pero se prohibió a si mismo demostrarlo, porque necesitaba ser fuerte, sus amigos lo necesitaban fuerte.

Jenifer mantuvo la calma a duras penas, y con voz entrecortada preguntó: ¿Hay alguna solución?

El médico asintió levemente.

-Claro, solo que es un tanto peligroso aplicarla –contestó con sinceridad-. Es algo no utilizado con anterioridad en humanos.

-¿D de qué se trata? –preguntó Logan nerviosamente.

-Es una máquina para editar básicamente todo sobre el ser que la utilice. Sus recuerdos, su personalidad, sus habilidades, etc. Solo se ha aplicado en animales pero…

-¡De ninguna manera pueden tratar a su amigo como un conejillo de indias! ¡Simplemente no! –interumpió la enfermera algo alterada.

-Tranquilízate Isabela, esa desición es de los familiares del paciente –dijo el doctor con voz potente-. A ti y a mí solo nos corresponde hacer bien el trabajo.

Isabela asintió resignada.

-Puede ser una… o mejor dicho la única esperanza que le queda a Kendall –continuó el interrumpido con cara de preocupación.

Logan pensó en lo que haría Kendall en sircunstancias parecidas, y no dudó en seguir su ejemplo, el de hacer una prueba. Porque una vida sin riesgos es una vida no vivida. De todas formas dudaba mucho de los buenos resultados, casos así de grabes no se reparaban como por arte de magia, y tampoco creía en los milagros.

-¿Cuáles son los peligros de un posible intento? –preguntó la sra. Knight.

-Que Kendall Knight nunca vuelva. Es decir, si la máquina no funsiona en humanos, el Kendall que ustedes conocen ya no existiría más –respondió el médico.

Carlos se limpió las lágrimas que se habían escapado y suspiró melancólicamente, su vida no sería la misma sin el rubio.

James permaneció callado y depresivo, lo único que deseaba en ese momento era despertar de aquella horrible pesadilla, pero nunca sucedería, porque esa era la realidad.

La cruda realidad.

-Nosotros aceptamos hacer la prueba –dijo Logan armándose de valor.

Sus amigos lo miraron sorprendidos, la sra. Knight solo asintió en silencio.

-¿Qué dices? –preguntaron en voz demasiado alta Carlos y James.

-Vamos chicos, si Kendall estuviera aquí y yo no, él haría lo mismo. Porque la esperanza muere al último –expresó Logan aparentando tranquilidad.

-Pero…

-Recuerden que la mamá de Kendall tiene la última palabra –interrumpió el doctor.

Jenifer Knight asintió con la cabeza.

Los 3 amigos y la mamá de Kendall estaban en compañía de un especialista en el cuarto donde guardaban aquella impresionante máquina que consistía básicamente en un teclado como el de una computadora, conectado por un cable grueso a una caja cuadrada con una pantalla rectangular, y esta a su vez estaba conectada a unos cables muy delgados de colores que de alguna manera entraban en contacto con el cerebro del pasiente, así era como se veía a simple vista.

Kendall yacía inconsiente en una camilla en un rincón de la habitación, con un vendaje en la cabeza y un marcapasos.

-Bien, ahora les explicaré como funciona este aparato –comenzó el especialista-. Este teclado sirve para escribir detalladamente lo que se quiera grabar en la memoria de quien lo use, la pantalla irá rebelando los cambios realizados y lo que se escribe, la caja cuadrada tiene por dentro pequeños receptores que almacenan, analizan, y dividen la información previamente escrita, enviándola a través de los cables delgados de colores que observan directo a una cinta sobrepuesta en la cabeza de Kendall, la cual tiene un imán magnético que transmite la información convertida en ondas al cerebro y este a su vez la recibe y la aplica.

James se quedó impresionado, intentaba procesar toda la información que le habían dado.

Logan comprendió casi todo, pero había una duda que le causaba curiosidad. ¿Cada cable de distinto color tiene una tarea diferente? –preguntó educadamente.

-Por supuesto –respondió el especialista. Los colores claros sirven para las emociones tranquilas, los fuertes sirven para emociones alocadas, los de colores combinados son para transportar cada habilidad y cualidad, el nombre de cada persona a la que conoce y finalmente los blancos son para recordar lo sucedido a largo plazo, los negros a corto plazo.

-¿Y si queremos que Kendall olvide algún suceso triste? –preguntó Carlos.

-Simplemente no se escribe nada sobre eso –contestó el especialista pacientemente.

Los 3 amigos suspiraron, se preguntaron qué sería de las personas si pudieran olvidar para siempre los recuerdos tristes. El pasado ya no los atormentaría, nunca más.

-Comencemos ya –ordenó Jenifer Knight amablemente.

-Bien, empiecen a escribir todo sobre Kendall, intenten no olvidar ningún detalle importante y no se lo tomen como un juego, esto es muy serio –dijo el especialista con formalidad.

Los chicos y Jenifer se acercaron y fueron escribiendo uno a uno los recuerdos, habilidades, actitudes y personalidad de Kendall, observaban como los cables de colores sentelleaban cada vez que enviaban la información al cerebro de su amigo.

Una vez terminado el proceso, los chicos se retiraron de ahí, esperando a que Kendall despertara para verificar los resultados.

Una semana después, el ambiente en el 2j estaba cambiado sin Kendall ahí, ahora el silencio era costumbre y la alegría se había esfumado.

Logan leía un libro sin prestar demasiada atención en la información que contenía hasta que el sonido del teléfono lo sobresaltó.

Se levantó con peresa y fue a contestar.

-¿Hola?

-Sí, aquí es.

-¿Enserio?

-¡Claro, irémos allá inmediatamente!

-¡Gracias!

-¡Adiós!

-¿Quién era cariño? –preguntó Jenifer Knight.

-El médico. ¡Me dijo que vallámos al hospital inmediatamente porque Kendall a despertado!

Sonrrisas fugases aparecieron en el rostro de los chicos, de Katie y de la sra. Knight.

Salieron del 2j y se encaminaron al hospital.

Los amigos y la familia de Kendall estaban en la sala de espera, incluso Lucy, Jo, Camille, Kelly y Gustavo esperaban noticias del rubio fuera del hospital.

La enfermera que los había recibido anteriormente entró a la sala.

-Solo pueden pasar 2 personas a ver al joven Knight –informó mirándolos.

Carlos y James dudaron, Logan se levantó ansioso y la señora Knight lo imitó.

La enfermera los condujo por un corto pasillo hasta que abrió la puerta de la habitación de Kendall.

-Debemos tener precausiones, no causen que Kendall se altere, por favor –indicó en voz baja, Logan y Jenifer asintieron y entraron a la habitación.

-Kendall –dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

-¿Mamá? ¿Logan?

-Sí, somos nosotros –dijo Jenifer sonriendo.

-Hola amigo –Logan también sonrió.

-Tuve un accidente ¿Verdad?

-Así es. Pero estarás bien pronto –comentó la enfermera.

-¿Dónde están Carlos y James? –preguntó Kendall dirigiéndose a Logan.

-Ellos vendrán a verte en un momento.

-Está bien. Ya quiero salir de aquí para ir a jugar hockey.

Jenifer abrió la boca para decir algo pero la cerró instintivamente.

-Tú amas el hockey ¿Verdad? –insistió Logan.

-Sí, lo amo tanto como a mi vida misma.

Logan sonrió como nunca, precisamente esa era una de las cosas que él, la sra. Knight, Carlos y James habían especificado en la máquina.

-Katie está ansiosa por verte –dijo Jenifer.

-¿Katie? ¿Quién es Katie?

-Y nuestras fanáticas están deseosas por ver a Big Time Rush de nuevo –le siguió Logan.

¿Big Time Rush? Yo no sé qué es eso.

Logan y Jenifer se quedaron petrificados, Kendall había olvidado a su hermana, y la única razón por la que estaban en Los ángeles.

¡Oh yea!

Aquí estoy de nuevo con otra historia, espero les agrade, y me dejen un review.

Asepto cualquier crítica y sugerencia, por favor déjen un comentario sobre qué les pareció la historia, porque nunca había echo algo parecido.

Gracias por leer!

TheCandiRusher


	2. Un nuevo comienzo para Kendall

Editando tu memoria.

CAPÍTULO 2. UN NUEVO COMIENZO PARA Kendall.

-Katie está ansiosa por verte –dijo Jenifer.

-¿Katie? ¿Quién es Katie?

-Y nuestras fanáticas están deseosas por ver a Big Time Rush de nuevo –le siguió Logan.

¿Big Time Rush? Yo no sé que es eso.

Logan y Jenifer se quedaron petrificados, Kendall había olvidado a su hermana, y la única razón por la que estaban en Los ángeles.

-¿qué pasa con ustedes? –Kendall los miraba extrañado.

-Nuestro Kendall no volvió –dijo Jenifer apunto de echarse a llorar.

-Ey, mamá, tranquilízate, estoy aquí.

-Tú no entiendes –dijo Logan con tristeza.

-Big Time Rush y Katie no existen.

-¡Ayuda! ¡Por favor! –la Sra. Knight salió corriendo muy alterada.

-¿Mamá? –kendall comenzó a alterarse, su cara se veía preocupada, y las máquinas que tenía a su alrededor sonaban indicando el acelerado e inusual ridmo cardiaco del chico.

Logan recordó de inmediato a la enfermera y sus palabras de advertencia. No caussen que Kendall se altere, por favor.

-Amigo, ten calma –ordenó-. Ella estará bien, el que nos preocupa eres tú.

-¿Por qué está tan asustada? ¡Big time rush y Katie no existen!

-¡No buelvas a decir eso! En verdad no puedo creer que las cosas pasen de esa manera. Veamos… intentaré aserte recordar.

-Estoy listo.

-¿Dónde estamos?

-En los ángeles.

Logan sonrió.

-¿Por qué estamos aquí?

-Mhh… No había hospital disponible en Minnesota.

-Te equivocas –exclamó el pelinegro-. Estamos aquí porque formamos una banda en RokRecors.

-No hay banda. Amigo, te volviste loco?

Logan suspiró melancólico.

Y a lo lejos, se ouyeron pasos que se acercaban rápidamente.

-¿Que Kendall no recuerda todo lo que especificaron en la máquina? –dijo el doctor incrédulo mientras entraba en la avitación acompañado de Jenifer.

-Así es. ¡Ya intenté hacerlo recordar pero no funciona, mi amigo dice cosas que en realidad no pasaron! –respondió Logan con desilusión.

-Por supuesto que pasó Loggie, yo lo recuerdo bien.

El genio hizo una mueca. ¿Quién te dijo mi viejo apodo?

-Mhh… no lo sé.

-Bueno, si Kendall no recuerda a Big Time Rush y a Katie, significa que no lo especificaron en la máquina –continuó el médico.

-Aunque mis amigos y yo podemos tener cara de perros, estoy seguro de que lo pusimos.

-¿Perros? –kendall lo miró extrañado.

El médico intentó con todas sus fuerzas contener la risa, pero no dio efecto y echó una gran carcajada que se escuchó en las habitaciones más cercanas.

¿Joven… -siguió sin poder calmar su risa-. Lo siento mucho, solo queda una cosa por hacer.

-¿Cuál es? –preguntó Jenifer.

10 minutos después, Kendall miraba atento a la puerta, le habían dicho que Katie vendría.

-Nadie vendrá porque ella no existe –dijo para sí mismo y sonrió levemente.

Volteó unos segundos hacia la ventana, anelaba su libertad. Él quería estar afuera. Comrar una malteada, jugar hockey y pasar el rato con sus amigos en Minnesota, no recordaba para nada esta ciudad, solo sabía que estaba ahí; según él, porque en Minnesota no había hospitales, y … -detuvo repentinamente sus pensamientos preguntándose. Desde cuando compramos malteadas en Minnesota? No tiene sentido. Hallá hace mucho frío, no necesitamos nada de eso –se sintió confundido-. Sé exsactamente quién puede resolver esto –dijo en voz alta.

-¿De qué hablas hermano mayor? –quizo saber la pequeña Katie mientras lo examinaba con la mirada.

Kendall se sobresaltó grasiosamente y miró a la chica que estaba frente a él.

-Esta niña… no la conozco pero siento un cariño extraño por ella. ¿Será que… la conocí en otra vida? ¡Qué tontería! Nadie tiene otras vidas –pensaba el rubio mientras observaba a la chica.

El reloj de pared marcabba con su tic tac el imparable tiempo de silencio ininterrumpido.

Logan y Jenifer escuchaban tensos y atentos.

El doctor preparaba lápiz y papel para registrar lo sucedido.

Una persona disfrasada de enfermera firmaba todo a escondidas.

Kendall tenía una mirada extraña y una expresión confusa.

El silencio continuó por algunos segundos que parecieron interminables, hasta que el paciente lo rompió al pronunciar la segunda orasión que nadie quería oír. Bueno, casi nadie.

-¿Te conozco?

-Si, soy tu hermana –dijo Katie con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Logan se alteró y Jenifer comenzó a llorar.

-El doctor anotó la reacción de Kendall en su libreta.

Con cuidado y tan silenciosa como había venido, la enfermera falsa tomó su cámara y salió con una sonrisa triunfal mientras murmuraba: -Misión cumplida.

-¿A qué se debe esto? –preguntó Katie limpiándose las lágrimas.

-Aún hay una luz de esperanza –les animó el médico-. Kendall podría recordar todo con más claridad después de unos días, es normal que algunos recuerdos se retrasen en aparecer.

-Pues espero que así sea –expresó el recién nombrado con una sonrrisa de suficiencia-. La verdad es que todo esto me está confundiendo muchísimo –admitió-. Y no sé que hacer con toda esta confución que hay en mi cabeza.

-Bueno, intenta ignorarla, verás que pronto se aclarará todo –aconsejó el doctor-. Ahora ¿Que otra cosa no recuerdas?

-A Big Time Rush. Logan dice que si exsiste pero yo no tengo ni idea.

-Traigan a quienes pueden ayudarle a recordar –ordenó el médico.

-¿No puedo salir de aquí ahora? -preguntó Kendall con cara de fastidio. Ya quiero ver a mis mejores amigos.

-Es buena idea Kendall. Podrías salir de aquí y bolver a tu vida normal, así esperemos que recuerdes algo -comentó Logan ahora más tranquilo.

La Sra. Knight sonrió esperanzada.

-Bueno, entonces aremos un alta para que puedas irte a tu casa –el médico sonrió mirando a Kendall-. Le dio la libreta donde debía anotar todo lo que sintiera y acto seguido salió de la habitación.

una hora después, el líder de BTR caminaba con paso firme hacia la salida con Logan a su derecha, Katie a la izquierda y Jenifer tras ellos.

El rubio sonreía a más no poder y sus ojos verdes brillaban con alegría.

nada más poner un pie fuera del hospital sus amigos de Palm Woods y de Big Time Rush lo recibieron con aplausos y una porra.

-Hola Carlitos.

-¡Amigo, te extrañé! –el recién nombrado se lanzó a los brazos del rubio quién de inmediato lo atrapó en un cálido abrazo.

-¡Oye, es mi turno! -reclamó James apartando a Carlos y poniéndose en su lugar, Kendall sonrió con alegría mirando a sus mejores amigos-. Extendió los brazos, atrajo a Logan hacia sí ya que era el único que faltaba y luego los 4 cabezas de Hockey se fundieron en el más tierno abrazo amistoso que pudiera verse. Todos sonreían y se abrazaban sintiendo como su lazo de amistad se hacía indestructible.

Los demás amigos de Palm Woosd se reunieron a su alrededor y les aplaudieron, conmovidos por la tierna escena.

El momento era tan mágico, que hasta gustavo admitió sus sentimientos de alegría y se unió felizmente a los aplausos sorprendiendo a Kelli quien también aplaudía eufórica.

¡Big Time Rush!

¡Big Time Rush!

¡Big Time Rush!

¡Big Time Rush!

Comenzaron a gritar mientras la prensa filmaba el momento para darlo a conocer a los fans.

Pero tristemente, lo bueno también se termina.

-¿Chicos, qué es exsactamente Big Time Rush? –preguntó Kendall comenzando con el fin del tan feliz momento.

Carlos y James suspiraron entristecidos sin desaser el abrazo.

-Lo olvidó –dijo Logan simplemente.

-¡Pero nosotros lo aremos recordar! –saltó Carlos con su obtimismo de siempre.

-Por supuesto que si –le siguió James.

-¡Ey, chicos! seguimos nosotros! -reclamaron los demás amigos.

Los 4 amigos desisieron el abrazo extrañando cada uno el contacto que había.

Se aproximaron Camille, Jo y Lucy.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?

-¡Tontos! –gritaron las tres chicas mirando a Logan, Carlos y James-. ¡Olvidaron anotar nuestros nombres en la máquina!

-No lo olvidamos –se defendió Carlos.

-¿Entonces eso significa que Kendall nos olvidará para siempre? -preguntó Jo mientras salían unas lágrimas de sus ojos.

-No, aún hay esperanza de que él recuerde –respondió Logan.

Kendall limpió con cuidado las lágrimas de la chica.

-Somos tus amigas. No te preocupes, mañana nos recordarás –sonrió Lucy.

-Bienvenido de buelta –dijo Camille.

-Gracias –el rubio sonrió y les dió un abrazo corto, no recordaba para nada a esas desconocidas.

Después se acercaron los demás, incluso las Jenifers, pero Kendall no recordaba a nadie salvo a sus tres mejores amigos.

Y él iba sembrando la tristeza cada vez que pronunciaba ¿Tú quién eres?

Hasta los corazones de las Jenifers, que parecían inexistentes, sintieron la tristeza del olvido.

-Incluso Biters había llegado, se sorprendió muchísimo cuando el chico con quien había discutido algunas veces le dijo que no recordaba su nombre, y se sintió entristecer.

Finalmente, se aproximaron Gustavo y Kelly.

-Hola Kendall –saludaron al unísono.

-Hola ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

Kelli se entristeció y miró al suelo.

-¿Cómo pudiste olvidarme, perro?

-¿No me diga perro, quién se cree?

-¡Yo soy el más exitoso, sorprendente, magnífico, y asombroso productor musical de todos!

-Bueno, si eso es verdad, haga famoso a mi amigo James.

-No, él no tiene talento.

-¡Que no tiene talento! –se rió-. ¿Que no tiene talento?

-¡Vamos James, demuéstrale quien eres!

Con esto James comenzó a Cantar.

-¡Detente, ahora! –interumpió Gustavo-. ¡No puedo evitar compararte con alguien que sabe lo que hace, estás fuera!

Los amigos de Palm Woods miraban sorprendidos.

James se quedó serio, no podía creer que su productor aún no aceptara que él había mejorado múcho.

¡Usted es un cerdo! –dijo Kendall furiosamente y comenzó a cantar.

Sus tres mejores amigos se unieron a él para cantar la canción del cerdo.

los demás, que ahora eran el respetable público, rieron poniendo en ridículo a Gustavo, el cual salió coriendo de ahí, directo a su estudio.

-¡Otra vez empieza todo! ¡Otra vez empieza todo! –gritó a lo lejos.


End file.
